My Lovely Nightmare
by LunaCat25912
Summary: A young noble, Aria Knight, is taken from her family. She is beaten, defiled, and hurt in ways that some could only imagine. Yet, somehow, she managed to get past the nightmares and fall in love with one of her own. Ciel X OC
1. Those Shackles, Beginning

*5 years ago*

All she remembered was blood. Everything was covered. Her hands, her face, her shoes, it was even in her hair. She came home to the sight of her mother, father, and little sister lying on the floor, their blood intermingling. She fell to her knees. Sobbing, she clutched her mother's hand. "Mommy? Mommy please wake up! I need you! Don't leave me!" she screamed, tears flowing freely. Closing her eyes, she moved to her father. "Daddy? Daddy, you were supposed to protect them! Why didn't you?" you shout, the tears washing the blood from your fathers face as they fall from your chin. Trembling, you moved to brush the hair from your little sisters face. "Lacey?" you say, your voice soft, almost as if trying not to wake her. "Lacey please. I'm begging you. Come back to me." You shake your head. You had to find help, you had to.

Your attention was snapped from your sisters pale face when you heard a door slam upstairs. "Dammit! Where is that brat! She has to be here!" they shout. They couldn't be talking about you, could they? Fear courses through you, giving you the strength to stand. Trembling, you snuck your way to the stairs, hoping not to make a sound. Your prayers were ignored, however, for you stumbled, your legs giving out on you as you attempted to walk down the stairs. Letting out a yelp as you hit your knee on the ground, you heard boots stomping on the carpet. Whipping around you saw them. Three men dressed in cloaks raced towards you. You panicked. Trying to stand you failed, you collapsed back to the ground. The pain in your knee was unbearable. They reached for you and you slapped at their hands. You could not, no, would not let them take you, no matter what.

However, it didn't take very long for the men to overpower you. One grabbed your arms and wrenched them behind your back, tying them tight enough to draw blood. The other, quite a bit larger than the other two, snatched your ankles, wrapping them in rope and heaving you over his broad shoulders, much as one would a sack of potatoes. The third, a thin, scrawny fellow, bound your mouth in cloth to keep you from screaming. Tears streamed down your face as your struggle came to an end. It was over. You were being kidnapped to do who knows what. Your entire family was dead, so no one would ever come for you. Accepting your fate, you forced the tears to stop. You would not give these men the satisfaction of ever seeing you cry. In fact, you would never cry again. On the knight family name, I swore, I swore to never shed another tear.

Watching your captors, you were surprised to see that one was lagging quite far behind. You were curious, why would he do such a thing? He pulled something from his cloak. It sparked in the light and you could see it was a newly lit torch. He couldn't mean to burn down your manor, could he? He turned, gave you a smile that would forever haunt your nightmares, and hurled the torch into the open window on the second floor. You began struggling again. The man who set your manor on fire walked up to you. He was obviously the man in charge. He smirked as he approached, and slapped you across the face. "Be prepared. That was just a taste of what is to come" he said, his voice laced with a sickly sweet venom.

As you watched your home, the place you grew up in, and everything, and everyone in it go up in flames you were thrown into a carriage. They slammed the door, not even bothering to make sure that you were comfortable. You attempted to sit up, your face stung like a thousand needles were stuck into it at once, and your knee throbbed in protest, but you finally managed to seat yourself adjacent to the door. You could see through the window on the opposite side of the carriage. The sky was beautiful. A dark midnight blue with specks of silver dotting the horizon, and a red-orange glow that, had someone not known what had transpired tonight, might think it beautiful. She knew better though. She knew that that night sky would forever symbolize that night, the night where everything was stolen from her.

She had quite a bit of time to ponder. Ponder how much she hated these men, what would happen to her, where she was going. But the main question that kept running through her head was why? Why spare her but kill the rest? What was so special about her that she was worth kidnapping instead of killing? All she was was a normal, everyday, average noble. Aria Knight, ten years old, long, black hair that framed her face, 5'5", and average attractiveness. The only interesting thing about her was her eyes. Her eyes were a shimmering emerald green, a green that seemed to hold all of the secrets to the universe. That wasn't what was unusual about them, however. What was unusual about them was the gold flecks that seemed to glow within them. But that couldn't be the reason they kidnapped her. No sane person kidnapped her because of her eyes. But she supposed they weren't sane to begin with. Looking out the window as the carriage began to slow, she noticed that the sun had begun to rise, painting the sky with beautiful, rich, golden tones. You saw trees peeking through the window and assumed that you were now going to reside in a dark, secluded house in the middle of the woods. Typical.

The carriage ground to a halt. You heard the three men dismount from the front of the carriage and come to the door you were facing. The door swung open, revealing the cold, dead eyes of your kidnappers. The sun cast a halo around each of their heads, ironic that it made them look like angels when they were clearly demons in human skin. "Come now, let's purify that dirty, dirty soul of yours, shall we?" the head honcho said teasingly, reaching for you. You backed away to the best of your ability, right into the arms of the man who had opened the door behind you. You tried to jump away, only to be rewarded with a splitting pain in your knee and the smell of chloroform filling your nose as a cloth covered your face. You tried to struggle, but it was like a butterfly fighting in a spider's web. No matter how hard you struggle, you will only make the situation worse. That is why; from now on I will not struggle. Instead, I will fight!


	2. Those Shackles, Freed

*Present Day*

My head snapped up at the sound of footsteps clicking on the stone floor that was my bed. Those heels, the sound they made signaled my coming punishment and I began to tremble. I didn't tremble from fear; I trembled from anger and hate. Nothing these people ever did could ever make me afraid. I'm not afraid because I have hope, and hope is stronger than any fear. The door creaks on its hinges and I wince, the sound piercing my eardrums like a spear. The heels grow closer to me, stopping to where I can just see the toes of her shoes as the stands in front of me, her whip clearly visible. She entwines her fingers in my hair, forcing me to look her in the eye. Those sick, twisted violet eyes of hers. She smiles her sickly sweet smile down at me from behind her silvery white locks of hair. "Let's begin."

Her wings unfurl, leaving me speechless as usual. It wasn't from amazement, as most would think, it was from sheer hatred for the angel, for if I opened my mouth, the only thing that would come out would be something sure to increase my punishment. She releases my hair, her wingtips brushing the side of my face, soft as silk. I pull against the chains that bind me, causing my wrists to bleed for the hundredth time since I've been at this horrible place. She snickers, bringing the whip across my back fiercely. I bite my lip, wishing I was anywhere but here. Every day I silently wished that her wounds would kill me, to release me from this hell I'm living, yet they never did.

"Unclean! Unwanted! Unnecessary! Filthy!" Those words ring in my ears with each ne lash of the whip. "Is that so?" I say, issuing a challenge. "I'm only unclean from this dark, dreary cell and the wounds you inflict upon me" I say, wincing at the pain in my back as I turn to look at her. "If I'm so unwanted, then why did you kidnap me instead of killing me that day five years ago?" My eyes travel to her hand, now resting on the hilt of the knife I had come to know so well. "If I'm so unnecessary, then why do you go to such great lengths to 'purify' me?" I say putting emphasis on purify as she removes the knife from it's sheath, yet I continue, for I am going to say what I have to say. "And lastly, I am only filthy because you touched me with your dirty, rotten soul" I say, adding a touch of venom at the last part, spitting the blood that had gathered in my mouth onto the ground at her feet.

She comes closer, crouching down to look me in the eyes. She grabs my chin in her bone-crushing grip, forcing me to look at her. "I'll not tolerate a disobedient pet like you. I will be sure to make this punishment last" she says, releasing me. She rips my dress off, revealing my scarred arms, legs, back, and torso. She brandishes the knife in her right hand, twirling it between her fingers before lashing out at me. She carves those words into me. 'Unclean' into my left arm, from my elbow to my wrist. I cry out, never having felt this pain before. She smiled, pleased at her work, proceeding to cut deeper as she carved the word 'Unwanted' across my torso. I bite my lip, not giving her the satisfaction of yet another scream. I look away as she carves 'Unnecessary' into my right thigh, the blood pooling around me. I close my eyes, numb to the pain that envelopes me as the etches 'Filthy' down my spine. This doesn't stop with those four either. She continues, etching those four words into my entire body in various sizes, shapes, and styles, smiling as she did.

As her work came to an end, I laid there. I had not shed a single tear, for I would not let this woman know that she had won. She stood, her wings brushing against the naked canvas that was now my body. "I'll return tomorrow in order to finish what I started" she says, whirling around, tucking her wings in. She closes the door with a slam and I hear the receding heel clicks, signaling that my punishment was over for the day. I stare at the now crimson floor. I want nothing more in this world than revenge. Revenge against the men who kidnapped me, but, most of all, that damn woman. I would have my revenge no matter what it takes.

~Ciel's POV~

"Sebastian!" I shout, "Come to me!" "What is it my lord?" he says. I can tell he's annoyed, but I don't really care. "Something is wrong. I feel this desperate need to go somewhere. And this voice seems to be calling to me. What's happening to me?" I demand. "Well, my young master, it seems to me as if you are being summoned" he states matter-of-factly. "What do you mean 'being summoned'?" "Much as you summoned me all those years ago, you are now being summoned by a soul in desperate need of help." I ponder that. Should I go? She sounds like she needs help and seeing as I was once in a situation such as this I feel compelled to help. "What do I have to do?"

~Aria's POV~

I was lying there, simply seething in my own anger, when all of a sudden it was gone. The dungeon, the pain, all of it, gone. I attempt to sit up, but to no avail. "Would you like to form a contract with me?" I turn my head, seeking out the voice, finding that the only thing that remained here with me was a wolf with midnight blue fur and sapphire colored eyes. "Do I what?" I say. "I said do you wish to form a contract with me. Keep in mind that the gates of heaven will forever be closed to you. Afterword you must pay me with your soul, is that what you wish?" it says, growing closer. I think about it. "What would you do for me?" I ask, not wanting to leap into a decision that could ultimately lead to my downfall. "Anything you desire" it says. I think about it. The only thing I desire is "Revenge" I say without even thinking twice. "Is that all?" it asks, seemingly impatient. "No. You must promise to protect me at all costs until my revenge is fulfilled. Also, you must promise to never betray me, and to never leave my side, no matter what. You will stay with me and come at my beck and call until my wish is fulfilled. As well, you must obey any command I give you. Those are my stipulations. If you agree to those then I will form a contract with you." I say, nodding my head in conclusion.

"I accept these conditions. Now, where shall I place your mark" it says, changing to a human form. He looked to be about sixteen with the same midnight blue hair as before and his sapphire eyes had turned crimson pink with cat slits for pupils. He was dressed in an all black version of a young earl's outfit, with pants instead of the customary shorts. "My mark?" I question. "My contract seal that will mark you as mine until the day that I take your soul. Keep in mind that the more visible it is, the more powerful the bond" he says, growing close enough that I can feel him brush up against me. "I don't care. You pick" I say. "As you wish" he says and I see a smirk cross his face before he grasps my face, right where my right eye is. I was fine for a moment, and then the pain started. It was an unbearable pain, as if that angel had shoved her searing hot knife right through my eye. I screamed, it couldn't be helped. Then everything went black as he removed his hand from my eye. The last thing I remember was his smirk.

When I woke up I was still in my cell. Why was I still in my cell? My newfound demon was standing in the corner looking half pleased and half horrified. At first I was offended by his stare, then I remembered my clothes were lying in tatters in the corner of the room. I was naked in front of some strange demon that I didn't even know what his name was! "Um, so..." I started, but I was too embarrassed to even begin to form a coherent thought at this point. He simply turned around, removing his jacket like a proper English gentleman would have, draping it over me as he walked over to me. "Thanks...uh..." "Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive" he says. "Thank you Ciel" I say before he cuts me off. "No need to thank me, I am bound to you forever, I might as well attempt to take care of you" he says as he crouched. He looked at the cuffs before they completely fell off their hinges. He hadn't even touched them! As I sat there in shock Ciel stood, offering me his hand.

"I'm fine" I said, standing on shaky legs. I had forgotten what it felt like to stand on ones own feet, of their own free will no less. He scoffed, taking a step back while analyzing and watching me carefully. I shrunk a little under his cool, calculating gaze. I felt weird. Almost like my heart had grown wings and was trying to fly away from me. Then I realize what it is. It's him. Something about him makes me feel like I am about to fall. Or turn to liquid. Or burst into flames. I turn my head away, wrapping his coat around me a bit tighter. I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I take a shaky step forward, only to fall straight into his arms. I clutch onto the front of his shirt for support and he simply chuckles. "You know there's a fine line between stubbornness and stupidity. I hope we never have to cross that line" he says, sweeping me up bridal style into his arms. I shake my head, wrapping my arms around his neck, but he shakes his head signaling for me to put them down. "Just sleep. You've had a long day" he says, and I do as I'm told. I lower my hands, setting them in my lap as he carries me bridal style through the place that once served as my shackles to hell. I was free now, and the people who hurt me would get what was coming to them. With that, my final thought as I went to sleep in Ciel's arms was how beautiful the sky would be once I was free.

~Ciel's POV~

She was quite beautiful lying in his arms like that. _No,_ I thought, _I cannot fall in love with her. She is my future meal and I cannot let her go. _I looked down at her sleeping form. Her soul was divine; it would be his first soul that he would take. It was different from most souls that he had come by. They all smelled like garbage to him, but hers smelled lovely. It smelled of vanilla and caramel with just a hint of chocolate. Her soul reminded him of the sweets that Sebastian once made him. That led him to another thought. Where will we go? _We cannot go back to my manor; they all believe me dead, _he thought. _Her manor is gone, I remember hearing about it._ He sighed. Her manor had been burned in such a similar manner to his. Everyone else died while she was kidnapped and tortured. That was part of the reason he put the contract seal in such a place. She reminded him of when he first made his contract.

The only place he could think of would be Sebastian's. His manor was similar to Ciel's and it was where they had been residing since Ciel's supposed 'death'. Ciel sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time today. Great, now he was definitely stuck with him. He was beginning to wish that he hadn't ordered Sebastian to be at his side forever. He had begun to treat him more like his son than his master, telling him what he can and cannot do, he even took his sweets away when he argued with him! It was his least favorite option, but it seemed to be his only one. Hanging his head in defeat, Ciel started towards Sebastian's manor. He would have to tell Sebastian of her circumstances, something that he surprisingly did not want to do. He was shockingly very protective over this girl and wasn't so willing to share her secrets with anyone. He shook his head. It shouldn't matter, she was only food. Attempting to push all other thoughts from his head, Ciel headed in the direction of the manor, all but a blur as he raced against time to treat his newfound pet's wounds. He would not allow her to die, not when she was his responsibility.


	3. Those Shackles, Caring

~Ciel's POV~

Carrying her in my arms, I finally arrived at Sebastian's manor. I shook my head, why did it have to be him? Ignoring my distaste for having to bring her to this place I walked inside. "Sebastian!" I shouted, leaving no room for him to not have heard me. "Yes my lord" he says, appearing from the shadows. "Ah, I see you've brought her here after all. I have already prepared a room. Follow me," he said, not leaving me room to reply. I follow silently yet swiftly. Sebastian could see that she was in bad shape and was practically sprinting through the halls. I may be a demon, but he was still taller and my height was still leaving much to be desired. I was trailing behind Sebastian when he stopped at a door. "This is her room," he said opening the door and gesturing inside.

I walk in, amazed as to what I find. The room was a dark violet with golden accents. It was a room that would be befitting of royalty. Sebastian had never shown this much hospitality towards a stranger before. It left me wondering what his motives were. I shook that thought from my mind as I laid her on the bed. She was still bleeding. I rushed to get medical supplies. When I returned I just stood there. I had no clue what I was doing. "Sebastian!" I scream, sounding more panicked then I would have liked. "Yes young master" he said, a smirk already placed perfectly on his lips. "Don't smirk at me. Help her!" I say, shoving the supplies into his hands and storm towards the door. "Oh, that's an order" I say, not taking the chance that he will want to try anything. "Yes my lord" he says, turning to her as I leave, not wanting to see more of her scars.

The truth was, she brought back almost all of his memories. He pitied her though, for she had gotten it much worse than he ever did. He cringed, thinking of the pain that must have caused her. He slid down the wall, his head between his knees, attempting to force those images away from his mind. He couldn't even begin to imagine how she must have felt. He heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Sebastian standing there covered in her blood. "Well?" I say, standing. "She will live, although she will take quite some time to heal physically, but I'm not so sure that she will ever fully heal mentally," he says, almost sounding sad. I frowned at his comment. "May I see her?" I ask. "Yes she will be perfectly fine for visitors" he says, beginning to walk away. I grab his wrist, forcing him to look at me. "If you even attempt to harm her in any way, I will make sure to make your life a living hell. Is that clear Sebastian?" I say, my voice deadly serious. "Yes my lord" he says, walking away. I turn to the door. I really hope that she will recover not just physically, but mentally as well. Bracing myself, I turn the handle, stepping inside to check on her.

She looked terrible. Almost every inch of her body was wrapped in bloody gauze. Her face was pale, almost white and she was so thin. Her hair jet-black hair formed a halo around her. If one didn't know any better they might think she was dead. I walked up to her, pulling a chair from the corner of the room to the edge of her bed. I sat, laying my head on her torso. _She really is quite beautiful_ I thought. It was my job to protect her, and I would do it until the day I died if I had to. Laying on her I could feel her chest rise and fall weakly. Her breath ruffled my hair slightly with each breath I took. I would never let anyone know, but I cared about this girl in a way I had never felt before.

~Aria's POV~

I awoke to pure pain. I whimpered and whoever was lying on my chest shot up. "You're awake!" he said. I recognized him as the demon that saved me. "Oh hello Ciel" I say, attempting to sit up, only to be rewarded with him pushing me back down. "No, you need to rest" he says, fixing the covers around me. "By the way" he says, "I never caught your name." "Aria. Aria Knight" I say, forcing a smile. He frowned. "You know, you don't have to force a smile with me. I know how to recognize a fake smile when I see one" he says, practically reading my mind as I had opened my mouth to protest. I wipe the smile from my face. "So" he says, "I suppose we should get you cleaned up." I nod, allowing him to help me sit up. He leads me into a gorgeous bathroom. "Can you wash yourself or do you need help?" he asks, sitting me down on the edge of the bath. "I think I can manage" I say, wincing a little as I skim my cut hand along the surface of the warm water.

He simply nods and walks out, giving me one last glance as he shuts the door behind him. I start to remove the bandages, some of them sticking to my cuts, causing them to reopen and bleed once more. I bite my lip in pain, yet continue anyway. I finally finish, tossing my dirty bandages in the wastebasket in the corner. I turn my body, finally looking at myself in the mirror. I gasp; finally realizing what had been done to me. But the most shocking was my eye. Once a bright emerald set in my face, it was now a dark sapphire. The contract mark was beautiful. It was a start encased in a circle. What mad it beautiful was the outer circle. It was a simple circle with a rose stem entwined around it. It was such a contrast to my ugly scars. I turn away, not wanting to see anymore of my past etched into my body. I dip my feet into the water, biting back a scream as the water flowed into my cuts, cleaning them and turning the water a light red. I slide deeper, up to my thighs, the pain more bearable than before. I slip fully into the water, allowing my head to submerge into to water, my hair flowing around me.

I finally finish scrubbing my wounds, a painful endeavor at that. I rise, looking around for something to dry myself with. I see a towel draped on the door handle. Ciel must have left it there. I step out of the bath, wrapping the towel around me. I dry my hair a little, causing it to tangle._ Great, that will be fun to try and fix. _I walk towards the door. I open it, stepping into my bedroom. It really was quite nice. It was my favorite color, violet, and the gold accents gave it a nice touch, almost like royalty. My thoughts were broken when I saw the man standing by my bed, dress in hand. I didn't even have time to scream, for his hand covered my mouth. "My lady, do not be alarmed. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, butler to Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel had some business to attend to regarding your lodgings. He asked me to assist you in getting ready for the day. Is that alright with you?" he asked, a smile on his face.

He was quite charming. He had long raven locks that framed his face and his crimson eyes were quite captivating. I nodded. He hadn't harmed me so far, so I supposed it was alright. "Good. Now, if you do not mind turning around I will help you into your dress for the day" he says, blindfolding himself in the process. "Wait, how are you going to help me if you can't see me?" I ask. "Well, my dear, I am simply one hell of a butler." I frown. "Is that a demon joke?" I ask, turning to face him. He chuckles. "My dear your are quite perceptive. Yes, I am, in fact, a demon" he says, tightening the blindfold around his head. I shake my head. _Great, I'm living in a house full of demons_ I thought. After a bit of a struggle, he finally got me into something comfortable. I looked at it. It was simple, yet pretty at the same time. Sebastian walked up, slipping something on my middle finger of my left hand. I frowned. It was a gorgeous emerald ring set in a swirling gold band with two smaller, clear diamonds on either side of it. "What is this?" I ask, gesturing to my hand. "That, my lady, is the family ring that you would have received on this day today. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Today is your fifteenth birthday. You would have received that ring as your present. But, seeing as it was seemingly lost, I retrieved it for you" he says, smiling down at me. I smile, a genuine smile, and look at the ring. "So, today is my birthday, that means it's March 17th?" I say, looking at Sebastian in confirmation.

Nodding he turns to leave. "If you will follow me my lady, I will give you a tour of my estate and then treat you to dinner, if you wish" he says, extending his hand. I reach out and take it. I was curious. Who was this man? Where was I? Why was I here? Where was Ciel? What business did he have 'attending to our lodgings'? I felt as if Sebastian could sense my uneasiness, for he looked down at me concerned. "I can tell you have many questions Aria. If you would like I will answer them while you are taking a tour" he says looking at me. "I'd like that" I say. "Oh, one more thing" he says, reaching into his pocket. "Ciel requested that you wear this today to get used to it. We cannot have you wandering around with your eye exposed now can we?" he says, placing an eye patch in my hand. I shrug, attempting to place it over my eye. I try tying it, but failed miserably, frowning in defeat as it fell into my hand. Sebastian chuckled, spinning me around and tying it with ease. "Not to worry my lady, you will master it in no time" he says, extending his hand for me to take. I attempt to take his hand, but I missed, for my depth perception was now terrible. "This is why today you will be getting used to it" he says, simply putting his hand on my shoulder and leading me through the manor. Something told me today was not going to be one of my best days. I had a feeling that I would be on the floor or in Sebastian's arms more than I would be on my own two feet. Fantastic.


	4. Those Shackles, Jealous

~Aria's POV~

I tripped for what seemed to be the millionth time today, landing, yet again, in Sebastian's arms. "Sorry" I say. It seems to be my new catchphrase what with all of the tripping I had done today. "No worries my lady," he says, that smile still placed on his face. I sigh, standing myself up. He had finally finished answering all of my questions. Sebastian was a demon who was employed to Ciel for eternity, but he wouldn't give details as to why. I was in his manor because there was no other place that Ciel could think to stay at. That was why Ciel was out scouting for somewhere to live other than here, which explains Sebastian's earlier comments about Ciel being gone.

"And here we have the main entrance" he says, moving his arm in a sweeping motion to indicate the amazing sight before me. It was a gorgeous red and gold color, with gorgeous decorations hanging all around, helping the 'rich' image even more so than before. The chandelier hanging from the ceiling was a sight to behold. Gorgeous crystal shards all hanging in perfectly symmetrical patterns to create a look of perfection throughout the hall. It must have been obvious that I liked it, for Sebastian chuckled. "It seems to me that the room is to your liking" he says, moving in front of me, heading down the stairs. I didn't get the chance to reply, however, for at that moment the front doors opened revealing a soaked Ciel. "My how I detest the rain" he said, shaking the water droplets from his hair. I was so happy he was back! As kind as Sebastian was, he was kind of formal, something she had begun to detest back when she was a prisoner.

I began to race down the stairs, probably not the wisest decision, for I tripped, tumbling down the stairs, taking a startled Sebastian with me. I landed on top of him, my lips crashing onto his. My eyes widened in shock, as did his. At this point I didn't think I could do anything to surprise him, but I guess I was wrong. I leapt to my feet, backing away into the railing of the staircase. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaim, covering my mouth with my hand. "No worries my lady" he says, bowing slightly before leaving. I could feel the blush rush to my cheeks, only to feel my face flush as I looked at Ciel. Still standing in the doorway, his hand clutching the handle for dear life, his eyes were on fire. They flared that crimson red that I assumed all demons had, causing me to shrink a little under his gaze. "Ciel...I..." I start, only to have his raised hand silence me.

He had seemed to calm down. "There is no need to worry. It was an accident, I'm sure. I'm not angry with you. Why would I be? I'm simply here to help you fulfill your revenge, nothing more. So, if you want to kiss my butler, then by all means go ahead" he said, waving his hand dismissively. I shook my head. Did he really feel that way? It shouldn't matter, but I felt as if my heart had just been ripped from my chest. "Oh, ok" I say, turning to go to where the garden was. I would stop by the library first. Reading always helped me clear my head. I would ask Sebastian for permission to bring a book into the garden, but that was out of the question now. I decided that I would just do it and accept the consequences later. Looking up from the ground I saw that Ciel had disappeared. I don't really care that he's gone. As long as he will protect me and fulfill my wish then I'm fine with it. Although, I wish this feeling would go away. If I don't care about him then why does my heart ache so?

~Ciel's POV~

"Damn humans. Why do they have to be so cruel? Honestly, sometimes I wonder if the world doesn't have it backwards" Ciel grumbled on his way back to the manor. After a very unsuccessful day of looking for another place to stay, the heavens decided it would be a great way to end the day, with just a bit of rain. And by a bit, I mean a torrential downpour. _I hate karma_ he thought, stepping in a puddle. All he ever done seemed to be catching up with him now. Pushing his misery aside he picked up the pace. Standing in front of the doors to the manor, he smiled slightly at how happy Aria felt. He could feel her emotions and she seemed to be happy here. _Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to stay here_ he thought, turning the door handle. He walked inside, shaking his head, much like a dog, to remove the water from his hair.

He quite enjoyed doing things he knew Sebastian detested, such as mannerisms that a dog would partake in. Shaking his head like that was one thing Sebastian absolutely hated with a burning passion. He hated wet floors and when Ciel made them wet on purpose. Smirking Ciel looked up, only to find a madly blushing Aria lying on top of Sebastian, their lips locked. He felt his anger flare and knew that his demon eyes were showing. She leapt up, backing away as far as possible. Sebastian stood slowly. They said something to each other, but I was to angry to hear it. Looking at Aria as Sebastian left I felt my fury increase. She looked at me, her cheeks dusted with blush, but that blush soon turned pale as she looked at me. She cowered a bit, and I felt my anger subside. I never wanted her to be afraid of me unless absolutely necessary for her safety.

"Ciel...I..." she started, only to be cut off as I raised my hand to silence her. I felt my fury completely disappear as I talked to her. "There is no need to worry. It was an accident, I'm sure. I'm not angry with you. Why would I be? I'm simply here to help you fulfill your revenge, nothing more. So, if you want to kiss my butler, then by all means go ahead" I said, waving my hand dismissively. I knew that was a lie. I absolutely detested the fact that he had stolen her lips before me. She looked down at the floor in shame and I took the opportunity to go and kill that damn butler. I practically flew to the kitchen, where he was undoubtedly cooking dinner for her. Looking at Sebastian I felt my rage spike to a whole new level. "Now now master no need to do anything rash" he said, not even looking up from his cooking.

I fought to control my anger and my voice. "You and I both know that you could have moved out of the way" I said, practically spitting the words at him. "No need to get angry. It's clear her feelings do not lie with me" he said, whirling the whisk in the air to point to himself. "What do you mean?" I ask, my rage turning to curiosity and confusion. "She cares only for you, young master. I could see that in her eyes when you stepped through the door. That is why I could not move out of the way. I was shocked to see someone with so much compassion towards you. It left me paralyzed," he said, finally turning to look at me. I looked at the floor. I was ashamed that I had ever been jealous of Sebastian. I should have trusted Aria more than that. I turned to leave. "Where are you going young master?" he questioned. He knew the answer; he just wanted to hear me say it. "To apologize to Aria," I say, heading in the direction of the garden.


	5. Those Shackles, Feelings Buried

~Aria's POV~

The garden was magnificent! Roses of every color lined the gravel pathway that led to the most beautiful gazebo she had ever seen. The perfectly trimmed trees were positioned just right that you could almost see the rays of sunlight as they poked through the gaps in the leaves. Butterflies flew from flower to flower and were all different shapes, sizes, and colors. The birds chirped a lilting melody in the trees, creating a sense of peace and tranquility with each and every note.

The book that she had picked seemed to perfectly fit the scenery. "The Secret Garden" was the last book that her mother had read her, and Aria had been in the process of reading it to her sister before her life went straight to hell. Walking into the gazebo, she sat down on the bench that overlooked the garden, her dress fanning out around her like a halo. Opening the book, she couldn't help but smile. Reading was always her favorite pastime, and it had always been a dream of hers to read in a beautiful garden such as this. Taking off her eye patch and setting it down next to her, she looked down at the perfectly pristine pages of her book and began to journey into the world created from her imagination.

~Ciel's POV~

Walking into the garden, he saw her. Sitting under the gazebo, the light shining down on her, but she didn't seem to notice. The sun hit her pale skin, making it glow in the rays of sunlight. Her scars were showing, clear to the world that she wasn't a normal girl. Her skirt was a halo of pale pink around her. Her legs were crossed; the book perched on her top leg. Her foot shook, probably a habit. Her hair was blowing gently in the breeze, and every once in a while she would reach up and fix it, not once taking her eyes off of her reading. Her eyes. One emerald green, one navy blue. Her eye patch was sitting next to her on the bench, so her contract seal was clearly visible. It was a star, enclosed by two circles, one plain, the other with vines wrapped around it.

In this position, Ciel couldn't help but be hopelessly lost in the sight of her. But the contract changed that. It was forbidden to fall in love with the person that you were contracted to. If you did, you would be stripped of your demon powers, and, in most instances, would die. Looking at her, he realized that if he showed his attraction to her, he would only hurt her in the end. So, Ciel made the decision there that he would never show his true feeling for Aria, even if every day he had to suffer because of it.

~Aria's POV~

I was about halfway through my book when my stomach started to growl. I sighed, not wanting to leave this perfect garden, even though I knew that it wouldn't go anywhere, that it would still be there tomorrow. Still, it wouldn't be THIS garden, the one that had been here today. Looking up, I saw Ciel walking towards me. "Aria, Sebastian will have dinner prepared soon, so we should begin heading to the dining room" he said, finally reaching the gazebo, but hesitating in the archway. "Oh, ok" I say, standing and putting my eye patch back on. I really detested the thing. It made me far more dependent on others than I ever wished to be. Stupid Ciel.

I closed the book, tucking it under my arm as I brushed off my skirt and fixed my hair. I walked towards Ciel. He extended his hand to me, which I willingly accepted, and led me through the gigantic mansion to the dining hall. It was huge! A long table filled almost the entire room, which was marvelously decorated, just like everything else in this mansion. He pulled a chair out for me and I sat. Sebastian walked out of some room and came over to me. He announced some overly fancy dish and placed it in front of me. After thanking him for the meal, he smiled at he and disappeared.

I began eating. It was divine! Every bite was melt-in-your-mouth delicious! I stopped, however, and looked at Ciel who was still standing slightly behind and to the right of me. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" I say, placing my silverware down. "Demons don't eat" he says, shrugging and looking away. "Oh" I say, turning back to my meal. After a very awkward dinner, Sebastian returned and took my plate. Thanking him again, I stood up to leave, only to have Ciel take my arm to guide me to my room. Honestly, I could walk myself.

Upon arriving to my room I yawned. I hadn't realized how tired I was and how late it had gotten until now. Drowsiness hit me like a wave and I collapsed onto the bed in a very unladylike fashion. Ciel scoffed, attempting to help take off my shoes. After seeing that he was clearly struggling, I bent down and took them off. He grumbled something about being able to do it himself and stood. "Would you like help preparing for bed?" he asked, taking a step back from me. "No, I think I can handle it" I say, sitting up a little straighter. "Alright. But, if there is anything that you need from me, don't hesitate to ask" he says. As he was closing the door he stopped and peered inside. "Goodnight Aria" he said before closing the door with a slight bang. Yawning again, I took my hair down, removed my dress (with quite a bit of struggle, due to the cuts), and dressed myself in my sleepwear. Sliding into the blankets, I laid there, wondering where my dreamland would take me today.

~Ciel's POV~

Upon leaving her room, I sighed. Tomorrow I would have to talk to her about reintroducing her into society, most likely with a party. Then, I would have to prepare for said party. There was also the matter of the servants. They would definitely need to hire more. It would be suspicious if she were to only have one servant. Ciel wouldn't be making any appearances. It was too soon since his supposed 'death'. Too many people would still remember him. Ciel stalked towards where Sebastian was. Maybe he could pawn some of this work on him. And by some, he meant all. Tomorrow would certainly be quite a long day, one he did not look forward to.


	6. Those Shackles, Misfits

~Aria's POV~

"Wake up" a voice said and I heard the curtains in my room being opened, quite viciously might I add, and groaned. "Don't make me force you out of bed" the voice said. Rolling her eyes she sat up and looked at Ciel. "Since when do you do wake up calls?" She questioned playfully. Ciel scoffed, turning his head to look towards the door. She chuckled, standing and walking towards the wardrobe. I picked out some clothes and changed out of my nightwear, after ushering Ciel from the room of course. I sighed, examining myself in the mirror I thought about what the day would bring and came up blank. I mean, who would know what was in store with two demons living in the same home as you.

Aria left her room, only to bump right into Ciel in her daze. He grumbled and escorted her to the dining room. He pulled a chair out for her and she gladly accepted. She smiled at Sebastian as he brought her her breakfast, zoned out while he explained what it was, and began eating. After she was done Ciel returned. "Aria, can I speak to you in my study?" "Sure" she said, standing and following after him. She had to practically sprint after him. He wasn't much taller than her but he was definitely much quicker. Upon reaching his study Aria was practically gasping for breath. Ciel opened the door and stepped inside with Aria close behind him. He shut the door behind her and gestured for her to take a seat.

Aria had barely sat down when Ciel began to speak, drawing her attention to him. "Aria, it has come to my attention that in order to achieve your revenge, you will have to ease yourself back into society. That will require parties, which will require servants." Aria opened her mouth to comment, but Ciel raised a hand, causing her to falter. "I have taken the liberty of acquiring three servants for our use. I have also made quite certain that they will be able to protect you in the event that Sebastian and I cannot," he said, folding his hands in his lap. "Will I get to meet them?" she asked, eyes bright. With that, Ciel rang a bell. Within moments Sebastian was there, bowing at his master's feet. "Yes, my lord?" "Bring the servants. Aria wishes to meet them," Ciel said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Sebastian nodded and left, leaving Aria to wonder what the new servants would be like. Would they be kind or would they talk about her behind her back. Oh well, she'd just have to trust Ciel. The door opened, revealing three new people flanked closely by Sebastian. Aria looked at tem closely. One of them was a tall blonde man. He had a chef's coat on and was grumbling about Sebastian removing his cigarette from his mouth. He seemed nice enough, if not a bit grumpy. The second was a girl. She had cherry colored hair that was held in pigtails and was dressed in a long blue dress that went just past her knees. She had an apron on and her glasses that covered most of her face had a crack in one lens. Aria thought that she might be able to like the maid, she didn't look like a mean person. The last and final servant looked absolutely adorable. He had long blonde hair held back by cute little barrettes. He was wearing something that seemed like a farmer would wear, but his smile was the best. He had a huge, goofy grin plastered on his face. Aria knew that she would definitely come to like him.

Sebastian nudged them forward. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" he said with that sinister grin that Aria was sure that they would come to know and hate. The grumbling blonde looked up, smirk in place, and said "I'm Brad." "I'm May yes I am" the red head said. Finally the cute little boy at the end smiled even wider and said "I'm Finn! Nice to meet you!" Aria smiled "It's nice to meet you all as well. I hope that you can all find things that you are good at and help in any way you can." They all seemed to stand a little straighter and saluted her, causing her to giggle. Sebastian then motioned for them to leave. Aria turned in Ciel's direction and motioned that she could leave. As she left she sent Ciel a smile, one that he only slightly returned.

~Ciel's POV~

Aria left, a smile plastered on her face, clearly directed at me. I attempted a smile, but as she left she had a slight frown that replaced her earlier smile. Oh well, she'd get over it. Ciel was more worried about the new servants. They looked like exact copies of his servants that he had when he was in the Phantomhive manor. He could only hope that their horrible servant skills hadn't carried over into this lifetime. Feeling a breeze, Ciel turned to see where Sebastian stood right behind him. Ciel grimaced. "Sometimes I feel as if you do these things just to spite me" he said, eyes narrowing at Sebastian. Sebastian only smirked. "If I am to be stuck with you for eternity, I might as well make it enjoyable" he said with a smirk. Ciel let out a slight growl. "It's not like I asked that Trancy brat to make me a demon. I was quite content to die by your hand." Sebastian smiled. "Well young master, shall we observe the days 'events' and see how they play out?" Ciel narrowed his eyes even further, if that was even possible at this point. "Sebastian, what did you do?" Sebastian smiled that stupid closed eyed smile that annoyed Ciel to no end. "That, my young master, is a secret."

~Aria's POV~

The servants were terrible! Brad had attempted to burn down the entire manor, a plan that was only foiled when Sebastian threatened him with a ladle. Honestly, this man was supposed to be the cook? He had just nearly killed her in an attempt to cook soup with a flamethrower! Aria could only hope that Sebastian would continue to make her her meals. If not, she would definitely starve. May had attempted to grab the plates down from the cabinets, only to be rewarded by crashing to the ground. Every plate was ruined! Sebastian appeared furious, but he somehow contained it. It only got worse when she attempted to shine the stairs banister with shoe polish. It took her an hour to get it all off. Finn was just as bad. If cuteness equaled gardening skills, then Finn took the cake. He had uprooted every tree, killed all of the flowers, including the roses that she loved, and somehow left trenches all over the garden. Honestly, wherever Sebastian found them, she wished that they took refunds. She had already asked him to get rid of them, but he said it wasn't possible. Aria sighed as another loud BANG shook the house. This would be a VERY interesting experience.


	7. Those Shackles, Merrymaking

~Aria's POV~

She absolutely detested balls. Everyone at them was fake. They were only concerned with their stupid social status. Not once were they concerned about her, or the fact that she had come back from the grave, unless she was standing directly in front of their faces. To top it all off she had to dress up in a fancy dress and dance with all of these people. Ok maybe not all, but many of the men here wanted her to dance with them. Now that she was alive she had come into quite a bit of money and, considering her lack of fiancée, they all vied for her hand. It made her sick. And, to top it all off, Ciel wasn't able to be here. Something about if they saw him it would cause an uproar. I didn't quite understand his reasoning but went along with it anyway.

I peeked out from behind the curtain at the ballroom. It was packed with all different kinds of people. Her servants weaved in and out between them, each of them facing difficulty with the task at hand. Except Sebastian of course. She sighed; she would eventually have to show herself. She wasn't quite sure what she would do or how she would present herself. Shaking aside any doubts she stepped out from behind the curtain. There was a round of applause, almost as if they had been waiting all along. She smiled one of her best, most fake, smiles before introducing herself. "My name is Aria Knight and I welcome you to my home!" she said, extending her arms in a grand gesture of welcome. Everyone cheered. She was glad that they had bought it. Before the ball had started Sebastian told her to say that this was her house. I guess, technically it wasn't, but she was in charge of Ciel, who was in turn in charge of Sebastian, so, in theory she held the most power.

She stepped into the crowd and was bombarded by a series of questions, apologies, and sympathy. She brushed them all off, not wanting to answer any of them right now. She did answer one however. Anytime someone would ask how she got her scars she would tell them that she was kidnapped and tortured. She also used that same reasoning for her eye patch as well. Some people asked if they hurt and she just ignored them. Honestly, if they hurt would she even be out here? Some people were really ignorant sometimes. Losing herself in her thoughts she found herself on the outskirts of the ballroom. A dance had just begun, the first of the night, and she had just narrowly avoided its clutches. At least, that's what she thought. Sinking down into a chair, very unladylike might I add, and let out a huge sigh. Someone next to her chuckled and her head snapped in his direction. I glared at him and he smiled.

This only proceeded to make him laugh harder. "What are you looking at?" I snapped. I felt kind of bad. I didn't even know this guys name and I snapped at him. "Sorry" I apologized "I just am not the biggest fan of parties. They stress me out," I say rubbing my head sheepishly. He laughed, a genuine laugh. It was beautiful, kind and filled with happiness. I smiled at him, genuinely this time. "What's your name?" I asked. His smile only widened. "I'll only tell if you dance with me" he said, standing and offering me his hand. I gladly accepted and allowed him to lead me to the dance floor. People spared a few glances but not enough to make me uncomfortable. He, on the other hand, looked like he was about to pass out. I smiled up at him. "Don't be nervous" I said, "It'll be fine." He smiled a timid smile and got into the dancing position. He pulled me close, but not too close, and we began dancing.

It was like gliding on air. His feet and my feet were synchronized in such a way that we felt as if we were flying. We smiled and laughed and talked for the rest of the evening. We made fun of the people who were making fools of themselves, the Viscount Druitt being our main target, and milled about. I looked at him. His brown hair was long, but not too long. It was swept back in such a way that you could tell that it took quite a while. His indigo colored eyes were filled with fascination and happiness, something that hers lacked. And when he smiled, oh when he smiled it was like the whole world stopped spinning and it was just her and him. He noticed her staring and chuckled. "I guess I forgot to tell you my name" he said grinning. I nodded for him to continue and took a glass of juice from Mei, nearly causing her to trip in the process. He smiled as she took a sip and continued. "My name is Lucas Redfern of the Redfern family," he said, bowing comedically and laughing. I smiled. "Well than, nice to meet you Lucas" I said, doing a comedic bow as well.

After hours of laughing and joking the party finally ended. Aria frowned as Lucas turned to go. "Wait!" she called as he began to enter his carriage. He turned, looking at her shocked. His parents smiled at her. They clearly had noticed both hers and their sons absence and had assumed that they had become acquainted. When she reached the carriage she didn't say anything. Instead, she stood on her tiptoes and placed a small, delicate kiss on his cheek. He gasped and covered his cheek with his hand. She smiled as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "I enjoyed the party because of you. Thank you. I hope to see you again," she said before walking away. She didn't allow herself the chance to be nervous or to chicken out. So she had chosen to walk away. She smiled a little at her boldness and went inside to go to bed.

~Ciel's POV~

It had been torture watching her with that boy all night. She had enjoyed herself, but she had done it with someone else. That is what he hated. He had had to stop himself on several occasions. He had almost killed the boy when she had run up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He looked shocked, though, so maybe he didn't feel as strongly for her as she did him. That theory was completely blown to pieces as he saw him smile and climb into the carriage like a happy little schoolboy who had just gotten a new toy. Ciel grimaced. He wanted nothing more than to be with her, but that posed a threat to the both of them. It was against demon law to fall in love with your contractor. Anyone who failed to abide by those rules was to be stripped of their demon powers. That basically meant that they sentenced you to death. No one in the history of demon kind had ever survived being stripped of their powers. Ciel sighed. If he couldn't get over his feelings then this was going to be a very difficult contract to keep.


	8. Those Shackles, Strongest

~Aria's POV~

Aria walked down the hallways of the manor, attempting to remember where her guests resided. She sighed and turned yet another corner. There were the servants, sitting on the ground. Brad looked as if he was examining something beneath the floorboards. "Bloody Hell," he said, "This wires done for." Her vision moved to Mei and Finn sitting on either side of him. May was sitting on her knees with her hands in her lap while Finn was sitting in a nearly identical position. "Oh not the rats again," May sighed. "This is getting ridiculous," Brad said scratching his head, "I mean, I heard that they've been plaguing London lately, but I never expected them to be such a problem this far out of the city."

As if to prove his point, a single rat scurried over Aria's foot, causing her to shriek. The three servants shrieked, not because of the rat, but because her sudden presence had startled them. Finny ran over to the nearest statue and grabbed it, tearing it off the floor. "Now I've got you rat!" he shouted, hurling the marble bust towards Aria. She gasped and stumbled out of the way, sending Finn a sharp glare. The other two servants screamed as the statue crashed into the floorboards, creating a bigger problem than the one that had previously existed. The impact shook the entire manor. "Looks like it got away," Finn said, scratching his head. He chuckled and Brad lost it. "What are you laughing for? Are you trying to kill us too you idiot?" he practically shouted. May looked around awkwardly as Tanka simply took a sip of his tea.

She had met Tanka shortly after meeting the other three. She had nearly run him over and apologized profusely. Sebastian had to explain to her that he didn't really say or do much, but he didn't want to turn him down, so he let him stay. Aria sighed, shook her head, and proceeded towards the study. She was to meet and make friends with some of Sebastian's 'acquaintances' in order to raise her rank in society apparently. She honestly didn't see the appeal of making herself look good for others anyway. Upon reaching the door she sighed. She could already hear them talking and laughing. This was definitely going to be a long meeting.

* * *

"Look! There's another one!" Finn's faint scream could be heard through the door to the room in which they currently resided. Brad's, however, shortly followed this with "Catch it!" The residents of the room currently stood around a pool table. Aria wasn't doing too badly, on account of her lessons from Ciel earlier that morning. He had shown her how to hold a pool stick, how to hit the ball, when to hit the ball, and the basic rules of the game. He had also taught her his most important strategy, that you should never hit the ball unless you know that you can make the shot.

"Quite the commotion going on out there. Seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well," a man said, walking around the pool table. He was quite rude, and his name was Sir Randy, the police chief. "Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters. Someone really ought to take care of, don't you think?" another man said. Aria had missed his name, he was probably to busy eating all of the sandwiches to even provide it.

"And someone will, she's just waiting for the opportune moment," a man by the name of Ling said. His partner that he had brought along was Reina, and she currently sat on his lap. "Indeed, she prefers to settle things with one blow," a women dressed in all red had said. Earlier she had addressed herself as Lady Red, a name she had adopted due to her love for the color. "Will you pass on this turn too Lady Knight?" she asked smugly. I smiled shyly and serenely. "I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I will miss."

"That's all very well, but when will you handle the problem?" the first man had asked, rather rudely. "Anytime you like. The rats will soon come looking for their bit of cheese and I hold the key to the storehouse," I said. The man named Azure scoffed. He hit the ball and it bounced off of another, landing in the pocket of the pool table. He scoffed once more in frustration and stood taller. "Even so," I said, "Locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing a suitable reward." Randy tightened his grip on his pool stick.

"You're a vulture," he spit out from between his teeth. "Sir Randy, I'd be careful how you smear my family name," I said in my calmest, most menacing voice. One of the men laughed. "Ha! You're in trouble now Randy. What next Lady Knight?" I stood. "It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think?" I walked purposefully past Sir Randy, pausing just in front of him. "How soon can you secure the payment?" I asked. He lowered his head. "Tonight. I'll have it by then." I then continued walking past him.

I sat up on the edge of the pool table as Ciel had taught me. I was short, so he had taught me the trick so that I could get the same elevation that the other adults had. "Then I'll send a carriage for you later," I said, tuning and setting up my shot. "We can even prepare some light entertainment for you. How does that sound?" I asked smugly. The sandwich eater spoke up then. "You'll pass on your turn twice and now go after them all in one go?" he exclaimed, shocked. "Naturally," I said. "Be careful, your greed will undo you," Sir Randy said. I smirked, hitting the cue ball. It hit the red ball right on target, causing it and the black ball to roll into the pockets, securing my victory. "Am I undone?"

* * *

I watched their carriages leave from my study window. "Your tea. We have a special Dargealy blend to offer from Fordham and Masan today," Sebastian said. Ling and Reina both smelled at the tea. "Smells lovely," Ling said, "Tea can be excellent when made well." Sebastian began pouring me a glass as Lady Red's servant stood in the background, admiring Sebastian.

I had to admit, it was a tad disturbing how much he stared at Sebastian. If only Ciel were here to make fun of him. Unfortunately, he had to stay in hiding, for if they were to see him it would arouse suspicion as to why the famous Earl Phantomhive, who was presumed dead, suddenly alive at the same age as he died. "Grell," Lady Red said. "Yes my lady," he said, stiffening. "Learn something from Sebastian," she said. Grell deflated a little. "Yes." "Just look at him! This physique! You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city" she said, rubbing her hand up and down Sebastian's back, causing him to visibly shudder. I had to suppress my laughter with a cough, drawing everyone's attention back to me. "Lady Red."

She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry, I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit." I set my tea down in frustration. Honestly, how did Sebastian think I could put up with these people? "So do you believe the drug trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?" Ling said, standing. I sighed, not really sure how to treat my new position. Earlier in the week, the queen had appointed me her new watchdog. She was in need of one after the previous one died, a.k.a. Ciel. I had agreed, as per Sebastian and Ciel's prodding to do so. She had set upon me this task in order to prove my worth. "Perhaps," I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Why not leave the extermination to Ling? A rat knows best where a rats nest is, don't you think?" Lady Red questioned as he walked around to the back of my chair. It made me highly uncomfortable and I shifted down further into my seat. "I'm but a tame guinea pig dedicated to my Lady. If she instructs me not to act I'm bound to do nothing," he said, putting his hand on my forehead and bending down to my level. I grimaced as Lady Red pulled me into her arms, practically spewing fire at Ling. "Watch it! You'd best keep your filthy hands off my darling niece." She had unceremoniously 'adopted' me as her niece earlier in the day when she found that I was an orphan. I had insisted that it was not necessary, but she refused to take no for an answer. "Oh how you wound me! I would never hurt her in her own home dear Lady," Ling said dramatically.

Lady Red practically dropped me to the floor and continued yelling at Ling. "Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere? Careful! You're on thin ice now sir!" Sebastian turned, sensing my sudden absence. "Mistress?" I walked out of the room flustered. I sighed and continued walking down the hallway, not even pausing to see if Lady Red had killed Ling yet. The servants only intensified this oncoming headache as they ran down the hallway, chasing the rats in what appeared to be cat costumes, Finn holding an actual cat. "Mistress?" Sebastian said, walking up behind me. "Today's desert. It's a deep-dish pie prepared with fresh apples and rich raisins. It will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with your guests?" I felt as if Sebastian delighted in trying to see how many different desserts he could come up with. "Bring it to my study. I'm done here," I said, indicating that I was done with the idiocy that was those two.

I resumed walking to my study. I had tons of paperwork that I had to finish, considering my disappearance and the handling of my family's belongings and such. I had been postponing it, but one can only do so much until it gets called into question. "Certainly my lady," he said, and I assumed that he bowed, for he always does. Upon arriving to my study, I closed the door behind me. It took everything in my willpower not to just slide down the door and scream in frustration. Why were those people so damn annoying? I sighed instead, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. "Finally, some peace and quiet," I said, opening my eyes and walking towards my desk.

That didn't last long, however. As I was walking towards my desk a hand reached out from the shadows. It grabbed me, and I began to thrash around. The hand placed a cloth over my mouth and nose. I held my breath, willing myself no to breathe in the drugs that were coated on it. I threw myself around, knocking things around. I even knocked the chair over. The person threw me to the ground and my head hit the floor. My eyes widened in shock before I blacked out.

~Ciel's POV~

I was walking past Aria's study when Sebastian walked past with a teacart. I longed for the days when I looked forward to hearing the knock on the door, the sweets that he would bring. This was no longer the case, for he couldn't taste like he used to. Everything he once loved tasted horrible. The only thing that actually tasted good to him was souls. In fact, they tasted like the foods he once ate. For example, Aria tastes, or rather smells, like a sweet vanilla tart with fruits, probably strawberry, on top. It was once his favorite thing to eat.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Ciel looked back at Sebastian. He was glad that those idiots were finally gone and he was free to roam about the house. It got quite tiresome having to hide anytime someone came over. His attention was turned back to Sebastian as he knocked on Aria's door. "Young mistress, I've brought your pie and afternoon tea." He paused and Ciel was filled with concern. Why wasn't she answering in her usually happy tone of voice? She was always happy to see him and Sebastian, so why wasn't she answering? "Mistress?" Sebastian questioned, opening the door. Ciel was right behind Sebastian, practically pushing him through the door. Sebastian and Ciel's eyes widened in shock at the scene that lay before them and they both gasped.

Books and papers littered the floor of the study. The window was thrown open, the drapes blowing in the wind. The chair that had once been upright now lay on its side. Clearly, whoever had attempted to take Aria had been in a struggle. Aria wasn't one to go down without a fight. "This is terrible," Sebastian said, causing Ciel to look at him in confusion. Sebastian wasn't one to show concern for others, especially when the problem could be easily remedied. "Refreshments will all be wasted now." Ciel smirked lightly. That was more like it. Ciel looked at Sebastian. "I will return shortly. Sebastian, watch the manor while I am gone," I said, already beginning to leave. "Where are you going young master?" Sebastian said, a hint of teasing in his voice. "To take back what's mine."

~Aria's POV~

"The policemen of England's underworld, one of the nobles who have done the royal family's dirty work for generations. The queens guard dog, tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her. Just how many nicknames do you have? And how many families have you crushed Aria Knight?" Azure clipped the end off of his cigar as he talked. I was currently chained by what appeared to be a belt like object and leather handcuffs on both my wrists and my ankles. I glared up at him slowly, my face bruised and cut. It wasn't terrible, but it was enough that it was noticeable. The cuts were more of scrapes, but that was beside the point.

"I thought it would be you. You shame your family Azure Vannell." I said, lacing my voice with venom. He chuckled, blowing the smoke from his now lit cigar into the air as he did so. "Come now my little Lady Knight. Do you know how hard it is for the Italian mafia? You Englishman have nothing but tea on the brain." He said, walking over to me and crouching down in front of me, closer than I would have liked. "It's difficult to penetrate the small minds of yours, so we have to think outside the box to make money. So we found the drug trade." I closed my eyes, remembering my brief history lessons that Sebastian had been giving me recently. "The pharmacy act of 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the queen's decree. And I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them," I said, glaring up at him.

He sighed, placing his had upon his forehead. "You know this is why I hate all you Englishmen. The queen this! The queen that! You act like this woman is your own mother!" He said, grabbing my face in his hand. "You line your pockets while pretending the whole time you're better than the rest of us. But in the end we're no different than each other," he paused, "Why can't we get along?" "I've left orders about your key. If I don't come back my servants will make sure the authorities get it." His eyes widened a bit as he looked at my deadly serious face. I smirked. "I'm sorry, I have no interest in getting along with someone like you." He stood angrily, pulling his gun and cocking it.

"You brat! Don't underestimate me! My men are already waiting at your estate. Where's the key? Spit it out soon or your servants will start dying one by one," he threatened. I gave him my best sickly sweet smile. "Oh I think they'll be alright. But you had better hope your lapdogs know how to fetch." He kicked me then, right across the face. I grunted in pain, falling to the floor from the force of the blow. His cigar fell to the ground and he stepped on it. "Did you hear that?" he said into the telephone, "The time for talking is over." He slammed the telephone back onto the holder in which it belonged. I looked at him. I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared. I sincerely hoped that Ciel or Sebastian would get here soon.

~Ciel's POV~

Ciel was currently chasing the getaway car that the, most likely failed, assassins were using to get back to Azure. He will kill that man as soon as he lays eyes on him. No one touches what is his.

~Aria's POV~

Screaming could be heard over the telephone line. She chuckled. It sounded like someone was coming to rescue her after all. "That's too bad," she said, "Sounds like your little game of fetch is over." He walked over and gave me a strong, swift kick to the stomach. I grunted in pain, but refused to show any tears. He continued kicking me in numerous other places. I honestly was surprised that he didn't break something. "Just shut your mouth you damn brat!" he screamed, kicking me again. He picked up the telephone, yelling into it again.

"You listen to me! If one of you doesn't answer right now I swear I will kill you!" Static was heard, and then the voice of Ciel floated to her ears. "Hello," he said. "Who's this?" he exclaimed. "Pardon me, I represent the Knight estate. I was wondering if Aria might be available." A silence was held, and then, "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" Azure stuttered, teeth clacking. "Woof." A silence fell over Azure. "Very good Aria. I will be there shortly." Azure gasped and froze. "Listen up! The Knight girl has help on the way! Move it! Tighten security at the gate! Not so much as a single rat gets through!" He walked over and grabbed Aria. "Come on, you're my insurance." He dragged her over to the middle of the room. A few of his little soldiers came in.

"He's coming!" They exclaimed. "Go, hide in there," Azure said, pointing to a hidden alcove in the wall. "When he walks in you shoot, no mercy." Aria flinched; he had put the gun to her head. So, she guessed that by threatening her that was his so called 'insurance'. She just hoped that Ciel would be alright. Screams could be heard, so she assumed that he was doing alright. But how would he fare against a surprise attack? The doors opened and in walked Ciel. "I've come to take back Aria, if you don't mind," he said, all false kindness out the window. "Is this a joke?" Azure asked, "I was expecting at least a man, not some sixteen year old kid. Who are you anyway?" Ciel just smirked.

He grabbed my hair, pulling me closer. Ciel growled in response. The guns went off. "No!" After everything settled down, Aria looked around. Ciel was lying on the ground motionless. "Ciel!" she screamed, trying to get away, get to his side. "Hush up brat!" Azure said, "Or I'll kill you!" Aria calmed down, silent tears falling from her cheeks. She caught movement though. Ciel stood, bullets in hand. Aria smiled up at him. "Don't scare me like that Ciel!" she teased. He smiled back down at her. "Now then," Ciel said. Azure pulled the trigger. Aria screamed. Then, there was nothing. Aria slowly opened her eyes, only to see that she was still where she was before, only Ciel was now behind her, holding the bullet that surely would have spelt her doom. Azure was shocked; he dropped the gun in fear.

Ciel gently took me from Azure's arms, turning me away. Azure screamed and Ciel returned to my side. He removed my bindings and picked me up, bridal style, into his arms. As we walked back home, I thanked him. He simply smiled at me. As the manor came into view, the three servants smiling and waving like crazed lunatics, as per usual, and Sebastian simply bowing, I smiled. This was home, and they would do anything to protect me, and for that I am truly thankful.


End file.
